project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
1 2 Fanclub
1 2 Fanclub (いーあるふぁんくらぶ Yi Er Fanclub) è un Kagamine Rin e Megpoid Gumi duetto che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai 2 scritto e prodotto da MikitoP. Può essere sbloccato cancellando Melancholic. Informazioni Il è il primo brano della serie Project Mirai per caratterizzare Gumi in forma Nendoroid. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"This is a fun pop tune for those who challenge themselves to learn the Chinese language, and have a love for the culture!"'' Liriche Giapponese=神戸　中央区　元町。　駅前 今日から　ドキドキ　ニーハオハンユー　講座 大人、中高生、おばちゃんに　「･･･こんにちわ」 「ダメダメここでは　あなたも　“你好”！」 マジで･･･。　テキスト　三ページ　早くも ここは　とにかく　羞恥心に勝つぞ 一万三千円の月謝は　安くない 好好大家　ご機嫌いかが 『お母さん　お馬さん』 媽馬 『ここはどこ　君は誰』　你是誰阿 大好きな　ワン・リーホンに 大好きだって言うため ハイハイ　チャイナ　ちょちょ　夢心地 いーある　ふぁんくらぶ だんだん君と　同じ言葉が　使えるね うぉーあいにー　言えるかな そこで知り合った女子高生　ミカちゃん いわく,　台湾で　ジェイ・チョウのコンサート それは　行かなきゃだめだ　ところで みかちゃん　しれっと言ってるけど　海外だよ？ まじで･･･。　エンジンかかってんな　みかちゃん ここは　とにかく　便乗して頑　張るか 六万数千の旅費も　安くない それでは再見　バイト探さなきゃ 『すみません、お嬢さん』　小姐 『これ一つ　いくらでしょう』　多少銭 天国の　レスリー・チャンに おやすみなさいって言うため ハイハイ　チャイナ　ちょちょ　夢心地 いーある　ふぁんくらぶ だんだん君の　伝えたい気持ちが　わかってく 憧れて　夢中になって 一ヶ月　二ヶ月　半年過ぎた リア友は　少し減ったけど それも　しかたないや ハイハイ　チャイナ　ちょちょ　夢心地 いーある　ふぁんくらぶ だんだん君と　同じ言葉が　使えるね ハイハイ　チャイナ　ちょちょ　夢心地 いーある　ふぁんくらぶ だんだん君の　伝えたい気持ちが　わかってく うぉーあいにー　言わせてよ うぉーあいにー　言えるかな|-|Romaji=Kobe Chuuou-ku Motomachi.　ekimae kyou kara　dokidoki　NI HAO HAN'YUU　kouza otona, chuukousei, obachan ni　"...konnichiwa" "dame dame koko de wa　anata mo　'NI HAO'!" maji de.... TEXT　san PAGE　hayaku mo koko wa　tonikaku　shuuchishin ni katsu zo ichi man san zen en no gessha wa　yasukunai HAOHAO DAJIA　gokigen ikaga "okaasan oumasan"　MA MA "koko wa doko kimi wa dare"　NI SHI SHEI AA daisuki na　WANG LEEHOM ni daisuki da tte iu tame hai hai　CHINA　chocho　yumegokochi YI ER FAN CLUB dandan kimi to　onnaji kotoba ga　tsukaeru ne WO AI NI　ieru ka na soko de shiriatta joshikousei　Mika-chan iwaku,　TAIWAN de JAY CHOU no CONCERT sore wa ikanakya dame da　tokoro de Mika-chan　shire tto itteru kedo　kaigai da yo? maji de....　ENGINE kakatten na　Mika-chan koko wa tonikaku binjou shite　ganbaru ka rokuman suusen no ryohi mo　yasukunai sore dewa ZAI JIAN　baito sagasanakya "sumimasen, ojousan"　XIAO JIE "kore hitotsu ikura deshou"　DUO SHAO QIAN tengoku no　LESLIE CHEUNG ni oyasuminasai tte iu tame hai hai　CHINA　chocho　yumegokochi YI ER FAN CLUB dandan kimi no　tsutaetai kimochi ga　wakatteku akogarete　muchuu ni natte ikkagetsu　nikagetsu　hantoshi sugita riatomo wa　sukoshi hetta kedo sore mo　shikatanai ya hai hai　CHINA　chocho　yumegokochi YI ER FAN CLUB dandan kimi to　onnaji kotoba ga　tsukaeru ne hai hai　CHINA　chocho　yumegokochi YI ER FAN CLUB dandan kimi no　tsutaetai kimochi ga　wakatteku WO AI NI　iwasete yo WO AI NI　ieru ka na|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di descentsubs' In Kobe, Chuuouku Ward, Motomachi district. By the station Starting today, the exciting nǐhǎo hànyŭ (hello Chinese) Lecture Series To adults, students, and old ladies you say 「･･･konnichiwa(hello)」 「No, no! Here you also say 'nǐhǎo'!」 Seriously･･･. In your textbook, page three. Already there At any rate, here I'll overcome shyness and shame The monthly tuition is 13000 yen. That's not cheap "good, everyone, um, how are you?" 『Mother, horse』 māmǎ (mother, horse) 『Where am I? Who are you?』 nǐ shì shéi ā (Who are you?) All so that to my beloved LeeHom Wang, I'll be able to say "I love you" Yeah! Yeah! China! A dreamy state of mind The yī, èr (1, 2) fanclub Grandually I'll be able to use the same words as you, right? Will I be able to say "wŏ ài nǐ" (I love you)? A highschool girl I've gotten to know there, Mika-chan She said there's gonna be a Jay Chou concert in Taiwan Saying "I have to go" By the way Though Mika-chan talks about it causually, that's an international trip, right? seriously･･･. Your engines are really fired up Mika-chan Anyhow, shall I seize this chance here and go for it? It's gonna be 60 thousand and some in travel expenses. That's not cheap Well then, zàijiàn (see ya), I've gotta look for a job 『Excuse me, miss』 xiǎojiĕ (miss) 『How much is this one here?』 duōshǎo qián (How much is that?) All so that I can say "goodnight" To Leslie Cheung who is in Heaven Yeah! Yeah! China! A dreamy state of mind The yī, èr (1, 2) fanclub Grandually, I'll come to understand those feelings you want to convey Yearning for it, becoming completely absorbed One month, Two months, Half a year passed by My real friends have decreased somewhat But that can't be helped either Yeah! Yeah! China! A dreamy state of mind The yī, èr (1, 2) fanclub Grandually I'll be able to use the same words as you, right? Yeah! Yeah! China! A dreamy state of mind The yī, èr (1, 2) fanclub Grandually, I'll come to understand those feelings you want to convey Let me say "wŏ ài nǐ" (I love you)! Will I be able to say "wŏ ài nǐ" (I love you)? Video 『初音ミク Project mirai でらっくす』 -いーあるふぁんくらぶ-|Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai DX Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Rin Categoria:Canzoni di Megpoid Gumi Categoria:Canzoni del 2012